chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper
Piper is an American cab-forward tank steam engine that first appeared in Season 3. She is the sixth trainee in the Series. Bio On her first day, she was crowded by all the chuggers as Morgan got her to work. When she started working, Toot was given the job of touring her round Chuggington. Toot wasn't happy with Piper as Piper was taking her space in the Trainee Roundhouse, so went off quickly so Piper would get lost in the depot. As soon as Hoot came back from a run, Toot realised how mean she had been and quickly befriended her. Piper announced to the twins that she wanted to stay in the same roundhouse as Hoot and Toot. Later, she started training. Old Puffer Pete was teaching her to use her coupler. She struggle with it and thought that she would never be able to do it. Later, she went in the Chug-Wash and got covered in pink bubbles. She ran away from Wilson. When she realised she couldn't stop on the mountain, Wilson grabbed her and stopped on a sandbed. Which he had struggled to do earlier. Skylar said that everyone had learnt something that day, even little Piper. Whilst the Chuggineers were building a tunnel, she helped Brewster push a tunnel borer to the work site with Zephie, Hodge Hoot and Toot. She also came to watch the competing chuggers at the track dash fun race, with Old Puffer Pete. Along with Speedy McAllister, Olwin and Old Puffer Pete, she was due to take part in the Iron Chuggers contest, but got stranded from the group due to a red signal, and derailed when she tried to catch up to them. Jackman came to her rescue but she was forced to pull out from the contest due to the derailment causing damage to her, which eventually led to Brewster being pulled out. During the Chug Patrol Roundhouse evacuation drill, she followed Hoot and Toot's example by misbehaving for Wilson and playing Chug Tag with Zephie, Hoot and Toot. Persona Piper is very young and that makes her very inexperienced. She struggles to train, but if she tries very hard, she can do it in the end. She is quite disobedient and doesn't do what she is told. Which she sooner put right when she went up and down the mountain. She is very friendly to younger chuggers and is very forgiving, like when Toot left her in the busy depot . Appearances Season 3 *Toot's New Friend *Wobbly Wheels Season 4 *Brewster Leads the Way *Park Patroller Wilson (cameo) *Team Trainee *The Tootington Tunnel (cameo) *Iron Chuggers *Round Up Wilson Trivia *Piper is the youngest steam engine in Chuggington. *She is the only steam engine that hasn't lived in the old town of Chuggington. *She is the only Trainee that doesn't have an Interactive Model so far. *She's possibly an experimental electric-steam engine, considering the fact that she has an electric firebox and a monitor in her cab. *Her siderods are often still, but her wheels are always moving. *As of The Tootington Tunnel Piper still needs her training wheels. *In German, she is called "Betty", in Polish "Pyza". Whistle/Bell Whistle Bell Gallery Piper.png|Piper's promo Piper.jpg|Piper getting her wheels oiled PiperCbeebies.jpg|Piper By the CBeebies BBC sign Piper decka and skylar.jpg|Piper with Brewster, Koko, Decka, Wilson, and Skylar Toot'sNewFriend4.png|Piper, Speedy, Decka, and Calley Toot'sNewFriend5.png|Piper and Pete Toot'sNewFriend3.png|Piper and Calley WobblyWheels3.png|Piper speeding down the mountain track RoundUpWilson8.jpg|Piper playing with Hoot and Toot (while Wilson is watching) RoundUpWilson9.jpg|Piper looking at something TootsNewFriend8.jpg|On a flatbed TootsNewFriend11.jpg|Morgan and Piper TootsNewFriend12.jpg|Lori and Morgan inside Piper TootsNewFriend13.jpg|Piper, Chatsworth and Olwin TootsNewFriend17.jpg|Piper, Pete, and Olwin TootsNewFriend19.jpg|Piper with her best friends: Hoot and Toot TootsNewFriend20.jpg|Hoot and Toot playing with Piper Piper1.jpg Piper2.jpg Piper3.jpg Piper4.jpg BrewsterLeadstheWay15.jpg|Piper helping Zephie push a heavy load BrewsterLeadstheWay14.jpg|Piper, Hodge, Hoot, Toot, Zephie, and Brewster TeamTrainee2.jpg|Piper amongst other chuggers TeamTrainee10.jpg|Piper and Old Puffer Pete TeamTrainee17.jpg|Piper heading into the depot WobblyWheels12.jpg|Piper, Lori, and Speedy PIPER!.gif|Die-Cast Wooden piper.jpg|Wooden IMG 0072.PNG Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Trainees Category:Chuggers Category:Female Characters Category:Steamies Category:Characters